1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle driving sound control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Noise of a vehicle degrades a driver's ability of concentration and is considered as an obstacle that contributes to an uncomfortable indoor environment. However, the noise of the vehicle is an important element from which a dynamic property of the vehicle can be felt by the driver and provides emotional satisfaction to the driver so as to allow the driver to feel propulsion and maneuverability in his or her body.
Accordingly, for example, devices for artificially generating and providing proper vehicle noise according to preference and taste of the driver have been developed and proposed with the development of electric vehicles in which noise and vibration are substantially absent. Some enthusiasts spend a great deal of time and money in implementing an engine sound unique to a specific vehicle type or model in their own vehicles and make considerable effort to create a particularly preferred tone.